yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Showing Yuna and her friends around Fantasyland/Practicing for the race in Florida
Here is how the tour around Fantasyland begins in Fantasyland Rescue. At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity showed Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz around her place. Sweetie Belle (Human): We're here, Big sis! Rarity (Human): Glad you and your new friends could come, Sweetie Belle. (to Yuna and her friends) This is where I design the dresses, shirts, skirts, tights and shoes. Opalescence: (meows) Princess Yuna: Opal? Rarity (Human): You know my pet cat, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: She reminds me of another cat from Equestria who's your pony counterpart's. Portal Glow: At the Animal Center, Fluttershy was introducing her animal friends including Calico to them. Fluttershy (Human): This is my Animal Center, it's where I provide the biggest habitat any of the sanctuary and zoo put together. Princess Yuna: That's a lot of animals you're taking care of, almost like your pony counterpart. Fluttershy (Human): Look out that window, I even have a wide open lake for Calico and his family to visit. As Yuna came to see him, he was there along with his family of orcas. Princess Yuna: Wow. Portal Glow: Calico must be really happy to show his family. Just as she got close, Calico sprayed her with his sprout as she giggled and played with him. At the Fantasyland National History Museum, Twilight and her friends showed them around the place. Twilight Sparkle (Human): This is the Fantasyland National History Museum. So, what'd you think? Princess Yuna: This place looks amazing. Mabel Pines: Cool. Mary Beth: Hello there. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lighting, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, meet Mary Beth. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Mary, meet Princess Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper. Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you, Mary! Mary Beth: Nice to meet you all as well, I hope you're enjoying your visit. Cruz Ramirez: We sure will, Mary. Mater: Yep, it's a mighty find museum you work on here. Mary Beth: Did any of you know that the RMS Titanic, the HMHS Britannic, the RMS Olympic and Titanic II, were all back on floating again thanks to SpongeBob SquarePants and company? Lightning McQueen: No kidding, Mickey and his friends told us all about it. Princess Yuna: They told us the same thing about it. At the Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd., Casey Jr. explained everything. Casey Jr.: And during out time at Disneyland, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz became my friends. Princess Yuna: Wow. Tillie: Come on, I'll introduce you guys to Tower. Lightning McQueen: If you insist, Tillie. Portal Glow: This should be good. So, they came to Tower who was keeping the engines on track. Tower: To Work! To Work! Tillie: Tower, there's new friends we'd like you to meet. this is Princess Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper. Tower: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Princess Yuna: Pleasure's all ours, Tower. At Canterlot Mall, Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel were having lots of fun. Princess Yuna: Wow, this mall has everything anyone could ever want. Sunset Shimmer (Human): We usually hang out together all the time. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Let's take a look around, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of souvenirs to take home. Dipper Pines: Sounds good to me, Starlight. Portal Glow: Sure do. So, they took a quick look around the mall to see which they would like. After showing around Fantasyland, Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, and Cruz started practicing to be ready for the race in Florida. Vice Principal Luna: Sister, are they challenging each other again? Principal Celestia: No, they're practicing for their upcoming race. Principal Cadance: Some of them are trying to make the right turn. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Vice Principal Luna: Why don't you girls get yourselves a soda to drink, I'll keep an eye on them. Aunt Polly: Well, thank you, Luna, that's very considering of you. Mrs. Koala: Come to think of it, I've been feeling a bit thirsty. Ma Dingo: Me too, at least it'll take my mind off of Shifty's well being anyway. Principal Cadance: Come on, Flurry. Ready to go see Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Principal Cadance: (chuckles) So, Vice Principal Luna watches them as they kept practicing which amazes her big time. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225